Love Unexpected
by TheHildur92
Summary: Morgan and Garcia place a bet with Emily which lands her in unexpected circumstances. She finds that a certain blonde press liason is very open to her advances. Whatever is a girl to do? Jemily.
1. Chapter 1

" _Are you telling me you won´t do it?" Morgan´s eyes looked at me in challenge._

" _Why should I? What´s in it for me?" I raise an eyebrow in question and take another drink from my beer as I look over the packed bar._

" _Come on, all you gotta do is kiss the next person that comes through the door. You get a hundred bucks for it." Trust Garcia to join in with her partner-in-crime._

 _Another Friday night, another challenge. It has become tradition when the four of us go out that dares are a part of the program. We bet whether Morgan can get ten numbers in thirty minutes or how many shots Garcia can take before she passes out. Tonight, it´s my turn._

" _Just go to the entrance and kiss the next person that walks through the door." Garcia walks over and puts a hand over my shoulder. She waves over a waiter and buys me a shot which I down before heading towards the exit. I want to run but the eyes of Morgan and Garcia are watching me attentively._

 _Why in the hell did I even agree to this?_

 _I make my way to the entrance and I feel the fresh air blow in my face as the door opens. I grab the person in question, push him up against the wall and press my lips against his. In the darkness it seems to be a small man._

 _Soon enough, however, I am convinced that I´m kissing a woman. I open my eyes and am met by familiar blue ones. The realization sets in that I´m kissing J.J._

 _Strangely enough, she doesn´t fight me off or push me away. Her hands are on my hips and she is suddenly pulling me closer. She deepens the kiss and I moan into her mouth. My fingers find themselves into her hair and undo the ponytail she is wearing. I allow her soft hair to fall over my fingers, wrap themselves in it and using it to pull her even closer._

 _Remembering that we are being observed, I pull away to see a large man standing in front of us, blocking Garcia and Morgan´s view of the proceedings. J.J. gathers her composure and we walk together to the table we usually share. We make up some story about some burly guy I tried to kiss who then pushed me away and since J.J. backs me up, the others don´t question it. The rest of the evening goes as planned, although J.J. keeps shooting me glances I cannot interpret for the rest of the night._

 _I awaken the next morning with a terrible headache due to the alcohol consumed the night before and to a text from Garcia that we have a new case. I crawl into some clothes from my closet, grab my go-bag and think wearily of the fact that I´ll have to face J.J. today. I hardly know how to interpret the happenings of the night before. She kept on kissing me after realizing who I was. What does that mean?_

 _I am late for the meeting and after Hotch has declared as is his custom that we depart in half an hour, I follow J.J. to her office and close the door. She is buried over paperwork, preparing for the case ahead._

" _J.J. can we talk about last night?"_

" _What about it?" She doesn´t look up from her papers._

" _About the kiss. It was just a damn bet and I´m sorry. I don´t want it to create problems between us..." I´m rambling now and cannot help it. "I was hoping we could just forget about it."_

 _J,J. Finally looks up from her paperwork. "I can do that," she agrees without displaying a single emotion._

" _Thank you," I breathe, grateful that such a ridiculous bet won´t cause problems between us. My hand is on the doorknob when she speaks again._

" _Perhaps I don´t want to, thought." I turn at her voice and lean up against the door as J.J. arises from her chair and advances towards me. Soon enough, she is only inches away from me, with a devilish smile on her face. "After all, that kiss was damn sexy."_


	2. Chapter 2

_On the plane, as we discuss the case in hand, I cannot help but glance at J.J. where she sits across from me at the table. She is occupied talking about the various nooks and crannies with Reid sitting by her side. For some strange reason, I suddenly dislike the fact that she often calls him Spence. It brings out a jealous side in me I didn´t know I possessed._

 _I must be falling harder then I thought._

 _I offer some insights into the coming case, a young girl was found dead on a construction site._

 _As I drown out the others once the case has been discussed, I look out the window and consider my early childhood and adolescence. Raised as I was in a boarding school where I was taught the right manners and met the right people, being gay was hardly part of the curriculum. My mother would have a fit if she were to find out about J.J. I recall her reaction when a teacher at my school in Switzerland found me in a compromising position with Aisha, the daughter of a prince from Saudi-Arabia. Aisha was his only child and therefore he wanted to give her all the chances a good education could afford her, not the least the opportunity to snag a good husband._

 _By husband, he hardly had me in mind._

 _The teacher called both our parents and while I was allowed to continue my schooling there due to the influence of my mother who had the teacher fired, lest she start rumours not constructive to the family name. Aisha wasn´t as lucky. She was carted home and married to the next man who would have her despite her ruined reputation, a forty-year-old who already had two wives._

 _Since then, I´d learned from the experience and only brought men home to meet my mother. That didn´t stop me from seeking out the companionship of women when travelling for work, where there was little chance of anybody finding out. After I started working for the FBI, secrecy became even more crucial, seeing as it not only protected my name, but also my identity and the ensured the safety of the women I chose to spend time with. Regardless of sex though, my own personal motto was always the same; don´t get involved. That had changed in a single moment._

 _I was roused from my thoughts when my phone beeped. Peering at the message, I nearly dropped my phone. The message was from J.J._

" _Do you like what you see?"_

 _Never had a plane ride seemed so darn long._

 _When we reached the small town of Fall Oaks, Indiana, we parted ways. Hotch sent me and J.J. to the police station to look at the evidence left behind by our killer while the others went to the crime scene._

 _After introducing ourselves to the local lackeys and setting up the evidence board, J.J. wasted no time in pulling me inside an abandoned office. I didn´t exactly make a lot of protests._

 _Soon, her lips were on mine, hard, hot and demanding. I was exhilirated by the fact that I was wanted by the woman I had coveted since I´d begun working at the BAU. Yet, I surprised myself by pushing her away gently._

" _What is this?" I questioned her._

" _I should think it was obvious," J.J. laughed as she made a move towards me, but my hand on her chest stayed her._

" _I mean, we have sex and then what?"_

 _J.J. raised a manicured eyebrow. "I don´t quite follow..."_

" _We sleep together and then act as if it didn´t happen?"_

 _The blonde´s eyebrow goes even higher. "If you´re expecting a declaration of love and a ring on your finger, you may want to try someone else."_

" _I thought perhaps you might care for me. I guess I was wrong." I turn and walk past her but she reaches out and grabs my wrist, forcefully turning me around._

" _I know, Emily. I see how you watch me when you think I´m not looking. To give in..."_

" _...wouldn´t be fair to me or you," I conclude and then turn and walk out the door._


	3. Chapter 3

_The rest of the day passed uneventfully. J.J. and I worked with the rest of the team, interviewing potential witnesses who lived close to the dump site, and the family of the murdered girl. Little was accomplished and at nine that evening, Hotch ordered us all to the bar across from our hotel, where we all sat and shot the shit for a couple of hours._

 _Once, when I told a funny story J.J. sent me a lingering smile reserved for me alone and my story petered out. The others seemed to note we weren´t speaking to one another, but nobody commented on this. While Hotch cared for the wellfare of us all, he preferred we settle private disagreements amongst ourselves._

 _Around eleven, we headed to our rooms to catch up on some sleep for the difficult day ahead. Sleep, however, wasn´t going to be on the cards for me that evening._

 _Twenty minutes after I arrived in my room, grateful I wasn´t sharing with J.J. or anyone else for that matter, there was a knock on my door. I opened my door and standing there, wearing nothing but a robe, was J.J. My jaw hit the floor, but I quickly grabbed her and pulled her inside before a member of the hotel staff or one of the team could see her._

" _What the hell are you doing here?" I walked over to the bar and poured myself a drink._

" _I merely wanted to give you another chance to fuck me." When she cursed, it was one of the sexiest things I´d ever heard. I turned and she took off her robe, allowing it to fall to the floor. She was wearing a pink silk teddy underneath. She strolled up to me casually, took my glass, downed it and then placed it onto a sidetable. She then grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me down for a kiss._

 _I relented, allowing my tongue to explore the inside of her mouth and placed my hands possessively around her waist, pulling her closer. The smell of classy perfume and whisky filled my senses and disoriented me. J.J. pulled away from my lips and leaned in to whisper into my ear. "Do you want me?"_

" _God, yes!" It slipped out before I could help myself._

 _She guided my hand up the inside of her thigh and to her centre. She wasn´t wearing underwear."Then fuck me," she answered, breathless as my fingers found her folds._

 _I pulled my fingers away as if burned. "I can´t do this."_

 _J.J. stared at me for a moment, confused and dazed, and dare I say it, hurt. She then took her robe from the floor and pulled it back on._

" _Why the hell not? You just said you wanted me!" I could hear the accusation in her voice._

" _I´m more then just my body. I´m not something you can use and then toss away, J.J. I´m not a sex toy to suit your convenience." I walked over to her, and cupped her cheek with my hand. "I´m fucked up in ways you know nothing about. It´s better if we don´t do this."_

" _She really did a number on you, didn´t she?"_

" _Who are you talking about?" My hand fell from her cheek._

" _The girl who came before me." When Aisha´s name was mentioned, I saw red and before I realized what I was doing, I raised my fist and hit J.J. squarely across the jaw and sent her reeling. She didn´t loose her balance. For a moment, she held her cheek with her hand and stared at me in amazement. It wasn´t strange that she should be taken aback, after all she had never seen me loose my temper before._

 _Before I had the chance to apologise to J.J. she ran out of the room, never looking back. I decided it was better that I didn´t go after her._

 _Instead, I poured myself another drink, downed it, sat down on the bed, hid my face in my hands and cried._


	4. Chapter 4

_Another day, another alley filled with emptiness. I spent the day registering little and achieving nothing. Luckily, Hotch seemed to understand that something was up and kept me at the policestation with Reid who kept me fully occupied constantly interrupting me as I read file after file on potential suspects with his explanations on quantum theory. By the end of the day, I began to console myself with ideas as to how I might dispose of Reid´s body without attracting attention, and my twisted mind had settled on throwing him into the bathtub and pouring acid over him, preferably alive, when the day finally ended._

 _I ran out when Hotch gave us the go ahead to leave, pointedly ignoring J.J. who stopped me and tried to engage me in conversation. My mind desired nothing more then a scotch and a good fuck but trying to get it from her would lead to obvious conflict, which meant I needed another hunting ground. I headed for the bar across the street from the station, there had to be some horny people willing to get into bed with a faceless stranger for a single night. I thought wryly that sometimes there is an advantage in playing for both teams._

 _I entered the watering hole, walked straight to the bar and downed a shot before ordering a beer and sitting down at a table. Despite the fact it was only seven in the evening, the place was packed with university students and cops from across the street, mixing easily with one another. Granted, if you were a married cop, you couldn´t find less problematic or easier prey then a college freshman desperate for a good fuck and willing to listen to whatever lie you told her._

 _I felt a hand on my shoulder, stood up from my chair and turned, my fist at the ready, but I quickly recognised the person in question and it fell to my side. The familiar black eyes stared back at me and I noted quickly her hair was shorter then I remembered. Her parents had made her keep it long._

" _Aisha?" I whispered in wonder._

" _Yes, it´s me," she replied before pulling me into her warm embrace. She smelled of perfume, the classy kind. She had never been allowed to wear the stuff as a teenager._

 _After a minute, I pulled away and gazed up at the girl I had once loved and could barely recognise the woman she had become. She exuded confidence and radiated beauty._

" _I thought you were in Riyadh," I questioned as I fell back in my chair, trying to stop my knees shaking._

" _I got out," my former lover replied as she took the seat next to me. I raised an eyebrow in question and she shrugged. "I don´t really want to get into the details of my marriage."_

" _How did you find me?"_

 _A small smile spread over Aisha´s face. "Someone named Garcia. All I needed to do was chat her up for a few moments and she was putty in my hands. She told me where you were."_

" _Why are you here?" I wondered quickly if Aisha was in trouble and had come to me seeking solace, knowing my profession. If she was, I had to do whatever was in my power to help her. I owed her that much._

" _Surely you know the answer," Aisha responded as she reached out and placed her hand over mine on the table. She played comfortably with my fingers as she spoke, and it frightened me how effortless this seemed. "The most difficult part weren´t the beatings, the rapes or even the starvation. It was to live without you. Now I´m free and the first thing I did was to seek you out."_

 _My mind was reeling, trying to comprehend this new chain of events. Apparently, Aisha thought we could pick up from where we had left off as teens, little forgetting we were both different people. I told her as much._

" _I know that," she answered, very much like one does a child. "Yet, my feelings have not changed." She leaned her head slightly to the left as she had been wont to do in another lifetime, and fixed me with her piercing gaze. "The question is, have yours?"_

" _It isn´t that simple..." I began saying, but Aisha cut me off._

" _Yes, it is. Do you love someone else?"_

 _I nodded._

" _Does she love you?"_

" _I don´t know."_

" _Do you remember when we used to crawl out onto the roof of the school and watch the stars? When you home tattooed your name on my arm? The time you beat up that boy for making a pass at me?" Aisha lifted a perfectly manicured eyebrow."You would sacrifice what we shared for a maybe?"_

 _I had no response to that._

 _Aisha pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. "When you have decided you´re willing to give us a try, this is where I am staying." With that, she arose from her chair, gave me a peck on the lips and walked out of the pub. I sat there for long moments, frozen in time, with the slip of paper in my hand. I absent-mindedly stuck the piece of paper in my pocket before taking long chugs from my beer, considering the situation at hand._

 _On one hand, I had a woman who wanted to give me everything, and on the other, someone I loved but didn´t seem capable of maintaining a normal, adult relationship. Was I capable of such a thing to begin with, seeing as how it had ended with Diane? Since then, I had never allowed myself to fall in love since that day, had merely had sordid one-night stands with whoever seemed a likely candidate. Somehow, J.J. had gotten past my well-erected defences without me noticing it. How was I supposed to close the portcullis down on her now that she had gained entrance to my heart?_

 _Suddenly, J.J. was standing in front of my table, and before I knew it, she had grabbed my hand and pulled me with her through the backdoor to the alley behind the pub._

 _When J.J. turned to face me, I could see the anger written all over her face, and underneath, the hurt. I realized at that moment that she must have seen my exchange with Aisha._

" _I must say you have me confused, J.J. You give me to understand in no uncertain terms you only want to fuck me. I graciously refuse and now you get jealous when you think I´m fucking someone else. For someone who doesn´t care, you´re acting an awful lot like you do."_

" _That was her, wasn´t it?" J.J.´s question caught me off-guard. All I could do was nod._

 _Suddenly, the door to the alley was thrown open and Reid was standing there, breathless. "Someone has come in and confessed to the murder of the girl. Hotch wants us all to come in."_

 _With one backward glance, I pursued Reid back into the pub and after some hesitation, I heard the footsteps of J.J. following behind me._


	5. Chapter 5

_I awoke the next morning in Aisha´s arms. For a moment, I was disoriented before gathering my thoughts in linear order. I remembered how we had dealt with the man from last night, dismissed his confession as little more then a publicity stunt, then headed to the bar to celebrate our lack of success. Two hours later, and a little worse for the wear, I went seeking oblivion and found it with Aisha. Six times, if I recalled correctly._

 _I entangled myself from Aisha´s embrace, dressed and snuck out like a thief in the night, without so much as a note telling her goodbye._

 _I showed up at the station an hour late but Hotch merely lifted an eyebrow and didn´t say anything. I spent the day crossing out potential suspects with Morgan, whom I could tolerate._

 _That night at 10 p.m. there was a knock on my door. I was asleep in bed with all my clothes on. I hurried to the door, wiping sleep from my eyes as I went and fearing they had found another body and that we had a serial on our hands._

 _I opened the door and J.J. was standing there. She looked damn good in her leather jacket and with her blond hair in a ponytail. "Can I come in?" she queried when she saw the stubbornness written on my face._

 _Instead of answering, I merely opened the door wider and then closed it shut behind her once she was inside._

" _What do you want?" Already my defences were up._

" _I wanted to apologise for the jealousy scene last night. It wasn´t any of my business."_

 _Her apology wiped out my anger like one blows out a candle. "I´m sorry for hitting you. I shouldn´t have done that."_

 _J.J. sends me a smile and I return the gesture, my lips instinctively curling upwards. She has that effect on me._

" _How about we start again?" she suggests._

" _We aren´t at the beginning," I return quickly._

" _Neither are we at the end."_

" _Then how about we meet in the middle?" At my question, she nods in agreement._

 _She reaches out her hand towards me. "What about the rest?"_

" _We´ll figure it out," I reply as I reach out and entwine our fingers together. "Can you live with that?"_

" _I believe so," J.J. assents. She suddenly stifles a yawn and I lead her over to the bedroom. I crawl in and motion for her to join me. Her jacket hits the floor. She lays her head upon my stomach and I entwine my fingers in her long, blonde locks._

 _We both fell asleep soon enough._

 _The next morning, the alarm on J.J.´s phone awakens us both. We are getting ready and discussing the day ahead when J.J.´s phone rings. I think little of it, after all she is our press liason and calls at odd hours are a part of the job seeing as reporters don´t exactly adhere to the rule that you don´t call people late at night or early in the morning. I do get suspicious, however, when she steps into the bathroom and closes the door. I walk up to it and eavesdrop, not even feeling guilty about it. I can hear her side of the conversation through the thin wooden door._

" _Ma´m, good morning...Yes, I´m making progress, I´ll be in her bed by the end of the week...Yes, I know what´s at stake...I´ll send you a progress report tonight...Bye Ma´am."_

 _When J.J. opens the door, I am prepared for the battle which is about to ensue. "What the hell is going on, J.J.? I heard you on the phone!"_

 _Her face looses all colour but she doesn´t loose her cool. "I can´t lie my way out of this one."_

" _If you even tried, you would insult both me and yourself. I repeat, what the hell is going on?!" I place my hands on my hips and glare at her. J.J. motions me to a seat in an nearby ottoman and begins to pace back and forth in front of me._

" _Erin Strauss called me into her office a week ago. She phrased it under a rose but she wanted me to seduce you. She told me in no uncertain terms that she wanted you gone, and that to achieve that, she needed my help. She apparently knew of your predilection for the fairer sex." At first, J.J. seemed quite nervous but gained momentum as her story progressed._

" _Surely, you refused." I thought it was strange how calm I was. The anger would probably come later._

" _Of course I did!" J.J. stopped in front of me. "You have to understand, she threatened to ruin my career. I had no choice. I have been working towards the goal of working for the FBI since I was in college!"_

 _I didn´t comment on the fact that she seemed quite willing to sacrifice my career in order to salvage her own. "What were you supposed to get in return for helping Strauss to get me fired?"_

 _J.J. sighed. "I was supposed to gather the evidence, send it to her and she would pass it along to her superiors, stating that you had forced me and I was an unwilling participant. That I had been open to your advances in the beginning but you had soon begun to stalk me and sexually harass me. Since fraternization is strictly forbidden, you would have been toast. In return, she would get me a job as SSA in Los Angeles. I told her I didn´t want a promotion on the backs of other people..."_

" _Or in this case, yours," I cut in and J.J. flinched._

 _She walked closer to my chair. "I´m sorry..."_

 _I felt my jaw set in determination and my fists curl together in anger. "I trusted you. I loved you. You betrayed me."_

 _J.J. froze in place. "You loved me?" she whispered._

" _Get out." The words were spoken quietly, but with such menace it couldn´t be mistaken. J.J. seemed to be about to plead her case, but then gathered her shoes and walked out the door, shutting it quietly behind her._


	6. Chapter 6

_Angry beyond reparation, I called Hotch, told him I needed to go back to D.C. for a day or two for personal reasons, booked my flight and took the next plane home._

 _Early in the morning, I´m standing in front of the FBI building at Quantico, ready to tear Erin Strauss a new one. I easily find my way to her office, and she is sitting in front of her desk, leafing through some files. She is shocked when she looks up and sees me standing in her doorway. "Agent Prentiss?" she manages to stutter._

 _I enter the office without invitation and shut the door behind me. "I think we can suspend with the civilities seeing as you persuaded a colleague of mine to seduce me for your own purposes." Her shocked face leaves me in no doubt as to her guilt. "Why did you do it?"_

" _I didn´t..." Erin begins._

" _Show both me and yourself the respect not to deny this."_

" _If you are planning on collecting evidence..."_

" _You aren´t stupid enough to leave any," I point out truthfully. "Jareau and I might try to level accusations against you but without proof what can we do? It´s your word against ours, and I was never fond of professional suicide."_

 _A smile crosses the face of the section chief. "I´m glad you see it that way, Emily." Something about the way she says my name makes me stop dead in my tracks._

" _You did all this to test me?" I ask breathlessly, as the pieces begin to fall into place. "You meant to blackmail me into being your plaything?"_

" _You make it sound so dirty and demeaning. I did set my sights on you and decided to use Agent Jareau´s vulnerability to my own advantage. After all, I needed to know if you would be open to my advances without exposing my own secret, and if she gained knowledge of you in the process, why not use it to my own advantage?"_

 _My anger boiled inside me and I raised my voice to dangerous levels. "How could you use innocent people like that?!"_

 _Erin walked up to me and put her finger under my chin. "Darling, a girl needs to get off somehow."_

" _But you´re married!" I replied indignantly._

" _Well, Alistair was never much good in that department. He never knows which hole to put it in." She moved close to me and whispered in my ear. "I could give you the promotion meant for Agent Jareau."_

 _I had met Erin and her husband several times socially at parties and the image of them having awkward sex played through my mind before I promptly extinguished it. I moved out of Erin´s reach and made sure to speak clearly when I gave her my answer. "I have no intention to being promoted on my back. Neither on the backs of others. While I´m flattered by your attentions, I´ve nothing except a professional interest in you."_

 _With that, I walked past her and strutted out of the office. I stopped outside after closing the door behind me, leaned against it and took a deep breath. Familiar steps led me to Garcia´s hangout. She was sitting in front of her computer screens, flitting, as her fingers skillfully worked their magic. She heard me enter and arose from her seat, offering it to me without a word. Other people would have given me the third degree, but not her. She stood in front of me and waited patiently for me to speak. I wanted to tell her about Erin´s plot, but decided finally against it._

" _I think I´m falling for J.J." At my statement, Garcia clapped her hands glee._

" _I knew it!" she exclaimed with joy, but quickly grew quiet when she saw the weary look on my face. "What happened?"_

" _Let´s just say J.J. did something that made me seriously question my trust in her. I thought I knew her, turns out I know nothing about her." I could hear the bitterness within my own voice._

 _Garcia looked like she was about to question me about what J.J. had done, but she seemed to decide against it after some reflection. "Do you love her?" she finally questioned me._

" _Yes," I confirmed in a shaky voice._

 _She placed her hand over mine where it rested on my knee. "Then that´s really all you need to know."_

 _Garcia smiled at me and I returned the gesture. My phone rang in my pocket, the goddess of all wisdom released my hand so I could answer it. I saw from the name flashing across the screen that it was our boss._

" _Hotch?"_

" _Prentiss, you need to get back here immediately. J.J. is in the hospital."_


	7. Chapter 7

_A plane and taxi ride later, I reached the hospital where J.J. had been admitted. I ran through the sliding doors and demanded to know the whereabout of my partner, causing quite a stir as I did so in the waiting room. Thankfully, Hotch came and managed to defuse the situation. I flew into his arms and he hugged me tightly. At that moment, I began to believe that perhaps it was not an inherent weakness to need others._

 _Hotch brought me to the hospital room where J.J. lay. She was sleeping peacefully after having being given a sedative. She had a black eye and some scratches on her face, but looked fine otherwise. I ran my hand through her blonde locks which fell over the pillow like a waterfall and then turned to my boss. "How did this happen?"_

 _Neither one of us missed the accusation in my voice._

 _Hotch looked away, couldn´t meet my gaze. "We had a viable suspect for the case, and we went to pick him up at work. At the last moment, he dashed out the backdoor of his workplace, which we overlooked, and J.J. followed him. She was on his heels when they crossed a busy street and a jeep slammed into her."_

" _Oh my god. She shouldn´t even have been there, Hotch! She is the fucking press liason!"_

" _I´m sorry. We were a man down..."_

" _In other words, J.J. would not have been there if I had not gone home."_

" _I didn´t say that!"_

" _Well, I am!" I snapped back, then took a deep breath and turned back to J.J. I had to calm down for her sake, even if I wanted to tear down the world looking for whoever did this. She needed me here. "What does the doctor say?"_

" _Her lung collapsed, but the doctors quickly managed to salvage that situation. J.J. also has a bruised ankle, some scratches and a black eye but aside from that, she is okay. She knows how to make herself fall in such a way that she escaped serious injury. It could have been a lot worse if the car had been going faster."_

" _Did they catch the driver yet?"_

" _No, but the team is looking into it as we speak. They couldn´t sit around here any longer and I decided to stay while they went to gather CCTV of places close where the collision took place."_

 _I nodded. "Can I have some time alone with her?" Hotch put a comforting hand on my shoulder before exiting the room, closing the door behind him. I sat down on a chair at J.J.´s bedside and took her hand in mine. The fingers were small and delicate, like alabaster against my own darker coloring. A strange conflict of emotion welled up inside me. On one hand, I wanted to descend like Zeus with his lightning bolt upon the unspecting idiot that ran over my partner, but on the other, I now came to understand how bleak life would be if I ever lost her. Who would then bring light into my darkened world, laughter to my saddened heart? Without her, nobody would know how much I loved chocolate or bad romantic comedies, how I secretly liked to read Harry Potter but would never admit that to anyone? Nobody else could make me cry or laugh like she could. I´d be like a child lost in the forest alone, with the wolves starting to descend at any minute._

 _I sank down into the chair at her bedside and intended to keep watch for the whole night. Soon, however, sleep overpowered me and I was soon in the arms of Morpheus._


End file.
